


Avengers High School AU

by Vaulttie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baseball, Bullying, F/F, F/M, boys wearing makeup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaulttie/pseuds/Vaulttie
Summary: Just a little high school AU because we all need something simple and fun. Will include general headcanons and one shots, mostly in the form of x readers. Will update tags as they become relevant.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some general headcanons to start us out

**Tony:**

  * The definition of a popular kid
  * He’s an ass and pisses off teachers all the time but people think he’s funny for it, I guess
  * Definitely makes freshmen cry on a regular basis
  * Doesn’t do any after school activities except the school musical
  * He can’t sing, he just likes the attention
  * Somehow his grades are perfect even though no one’s seen him doing any school work
  * Has a secret robotics club in his dad’s garage 



**Steve:**

  * Perfect little teacher’s pet
  * The class president
  * Perfect grades
  * Was bullied in middle school for being a dweeb
  * But he came back from summer break sophomore year absolutely ripped and hot somehow
  * Runs cross country and is on the baseball team



**Bucky:**

  * Steve’s quiet friend that doesn’t talk to many people other than him
  * A ton of people have a crush on him but he Does Not Realize
  * Doesn’t talk a lot in class but can be seen making his friends die laughing during lunch
  * Reluctantly joined the baseball team after Steve begged him 



**Vision:**

  * Effortless straight A's
  * The valedictorian
  * Captain of the mathletes
  * Is seen as serious and reserved by most
  * But his friends know that he’s actually very caring and talkative
  * He tutors underclassmen during his free periods
  * Has a small but close group of friends due to his general awkwardness in social situations



** Wanda: **

  * Foreign exchange student from Sokovia
  * She quickly fell in with the “weird” kids and pretty much became their de facto leader
  * She’s in the school’s honor choir and the art club
  * People tend to see her as shy or easily manipulated
  * They are violently surprised by her explosive temper 



**Natasha:**

  * The girl that everyone has a crush on but she never gives any of them the time of day
  * Average grades
  * She was voted prom Queen but she literally Did Not ask for it
  * Doesn’t do any extracurriculars, but she helps teach at a ballet and gymnastics studio afterschool every Monday and Wednesday 
  * She’s always hanging out with Clint or Bruce, which has spawned many rumors about a supposed love triangle



**Bruce:**

  * Captain of the academic team
  * Has really bad test anxiety but always gets 100s
  * Is generally sweet and personable but is known for his temper
  * Is close with Nat and Tony but has a hard time making new friends



**Pietro:**

  * Foreign exchange student along with Wanda
  * Unlike his sister, he fit in easily with the popular kids
  * He runs track and holds the record for fastest 100m dash
  * Below average grades, but still passing
  * Endlessly sarcastic and often interrupts class with some snarky comment



**Clint:**

  * Another one of the popular kids
  * Many people assume he’s dating Nat, but he actually has a gf that goes to another school
  * Became friends with Nat in elementary school after telling off some dudes who were picking on her
  * He tried to start an archery club but no one joined 



**T'Challa:**

  * Foreign exchange student from Wakanda
  * Captain of the soccer team
  * One of the popular kids, but no one knows very many personal details about him
  * Teachers love him because he’s polite and gets good grades



**Peter Parker:**

  * Awkward underclassman that follows Tony around like a lost puppy
  * Tony was annoyed at first but took Peter under his wing after he showed interest in his robotics club
  * Plays in the pep band during basketball games and goes all in on school spirit, face paint and everything
  * Takes gymnastics lessons at the studio where Nat teaches



**Thanos:**

  * The school bully
  * Has a major superiority complex and believes he’s the only one who can solve issues within the school
  * Has a posse of other bullies that follow him around and help manipulate others to do his bidding
  * Very low grades, barely passing



**Thor:**

  * Quarterback for the football team and the school heartthrob
  * Despite nearly everyone having a crush on him, he never got over his gf that moved away sophomore year, and doesn’t date anymore because of it
  * Average grades
  * His popularity is only rivaled by Tony’s



**Loki:**

  * Thor’s less popular younger brother
  * He used to run with Thanos’s gang but left when it caused a major fight with his brother
  * Part of the drama club; gets extremely upset when Tony gets the lead in the musical just because he’s popular and Tony _can’t even stay on pitch_
  * Writes poetry in his free time but would Die if anyone found it



**Brunnhilde:**

  * Captain of the softball team
  * The popular sporty girl that everyone either loves or hates, no in betweens
  * Had a rough patch in Junior year after her gf died, she quit sports and closed herself off from everyone
  * Bruce and Thor befriended her and helped her out of that dark place 



**Mantis:**

  * One of the “weird” kids
  * She’s a good listener and people often go to her to vent about their problems
  * Very awkward, but well meaning
  * Drax once caught her after she tripped, so she started following him around because she felt indebted to him
  * They quickly became friends after that 



**Drax:**

  * On the football and wrestling teams
  * Has been taken out of games many times after “accidentally” injuring the other players
  * Low grades, only passing because Mantis helps him study 



**Peter Quill:**

  * Was perfectly content being called “Quill” to avoid being confused with Peter Parker
  * But then Tony offhandedly referred to him as “Other Peter” and now everyone calls him Other Peter
  * He’s the kid that walks down the hallway blaring music from a water damaged bluetooth speaker in his backpack



**Rocket:**

  * Other Peter’s pet rat that he regularly sneaks into school



**Groot:**

  * The quiet kid that never says much
  * He only speaks to his friends, he feels like they’re the only ones who understand him
  * Can often be seen playing with Rocket



**Gamora:**

  * Other Peter’s gf
  * No one knows how he managed to win her over, but hey, here we are
  * Thanos decided to “adopt” her as a "little sister," she was bullied a lot at the time and felt she had no other choice than to just go with it
  * It took a long time and a lot of strength for her to break away from that group, but she’s glad she did



** Nebula: **

  * Gamora’s step-sister, also “adopted” by Thanos
  * She’s endlessly competitive and is always trying to beat her sister at anything she can think of
  * At first she was glad when Gamora left Thanos’s group, but then she realized that she missed her sister
  * However, she has been unable to separate herself from Thanos, under threat of making her life miserable if she left 



**Stephen:**

  * Used to be a popular kid, but got in a severe accident in junior year
  * He was in the hospital for a month and came back with a lot of trauma
  * Eventually he fell in with the “weird” kids and found that he was happier there than he ever was with the popular kids 




	2. (Steve and Bucky) - Baseball Fundraiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky ask Y/n to help out with a fundraiser held by the baseball team. Can be read as romantic or platonic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't edited this yet, sorry for any typos

Baseball season was reaching its peak at Avengers High, and the team was looking for a way to raise money for new uniforms before tournaments began. They decided to hold a fundraiser in which people would donate money toward a certain player and that player would have to put makeup on. The more money donated in the name of a player, the more makeup they had to wear. Since people were playing actual money for this, the team wanted the makeup to look good, instead of like a bunch of teenage boys did it. So, they asked several people to help out with applying the makeup. Steve approached you at lunch one day and asked you to help, stating that, since you wore makeup everyday, you must be good at it. 

A week later, and it was the day of the fundraiser. It was being held right after school and all you wanted to do was go home and take a nap.  _ Why had you agreed to this, again?  _ You rounded the corner to see Steve smiling radiantly at you.  _ Oh, right, because no one can say no to that face.  _

“Y/n! You made it,” Steve called, his voice impossibly warm and kind. 

“Yeah. Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” you said dryly. He chuckled lightly and began leading you down the hallway, taking the bag of makeup you were holding. 

“I know you’re not big into sports, but it really means a lot to me ‘n Buck that you’re here. There’s no one we’d rather have putting goop on our faces.” You laughed along with what was supposed to be a joke, but you couldn’t stop a light blush from reaching your cheeks. He turned suddenly, heading into a classroom on the right side of the hallway. You followed, a bit hesitant, not sure what to expect. Inside, the desks had been pushed aside to make room for two long tables with equally long mirrors running their lengths on either side. The entirety of the baseball team sat around the tables, a few of them already getting primer applied to their faces by various other students. Steve headed towards where Bucky was sitting, deposited your makeup bag onto the table, and plopped down beside him. You began to follow, but you were stopped by Coach Coulson. 

“Miss, Y/l/n, thank you for helping us out,” he said. “Here’s a list of how much money was donated for Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes and how much makeup it corresponds to,” he held a piece of paper out to you. You took it with a polite smile and a nod. You quickly made your way over to Bucky and Steve, feeling a bit out of place in a room full of big sporty guys. 

“Hey, Y/n,” Bucky greeted you. 

“Hi, Bucky,” you offered with a smile as you began to lay out everything from your makeup bag. 

“Holy crap, Y/n, you know how to use all of this?” Steve asked, his eyes wide. That pulled a real laugh out of you, and a small blush out of Steve. 

“Yes, Steve, and I use most of it everyday,” you teased. Your playful interaction was suddenly interrupted by a loud groan from Bucky. 

“Oh, god, Stevie, look at this,” he whined, shoving the paper Coach Coulson had given you in Steve’s direction. Steve took the paper, and you peered over his shoulder to read it. You laughed again at what Bucky had been complaining about: they both were due for full face looks. 

“Well boys, looks like we’re gonna be here a while,” you said, still chuckling. You took the paper from Steve and scanned over it. “Alright, it looks like I’m supposed to take before and after pictures of you guys.” You pulled out your phone and pointed the camera towards Steve, he gave you a dazzling smile that nearly made you swoon out loud. When you turned the camera on Bucky, he pulled an exaggerated pout, giving his best puppy dog eyes. “You’re adorable, Buck,” you giggled. You didn’t spot the light pink dusting his cheeks as you turned to look at Steve. 

“Hmm. You’re a classic American beauty, Steve,” you said, holding his jaw and turning his face this way and that. “So, I want to do something a little more eccentric with you. We’re gonna turn you into an e-girl.” 

“An e- _ what? _ ” 

“It’s a Tik Tok thing,” answered a girl on the other side of the table, not looking up from applying foundation to a squirming shortstop. 

“ _ A what? _ ” Steve repeated. 

“You’ll see,” you said, reaching for your favorite moisturizer. You paused a moment, turning towards Bucky. “You mind just sitting tight for a while?” You asked. 

“Sure. I’ll just be here, delaying the inevitable,” he deadpanned. You gave a small chuckle, turning back to Steve. 

“You’re really that against wearing makeup?” You asked over your shoulder, squirting a bit of moisturizer onto your index finger. 

“I don’t have anything against it,” Bucky said slowly. “I just don’t like having stuff on my face.” 

“That’s understandable.” You focused on Steve, spreading the product evenly over his skin. “Don’t worry, I washed my hands,” you joked. 

“It’s cold,” Steve grumbled. 

“Suck it up, buttercup.” You made quick work of applying primer and matching his skin tone to an appropriate foundation. Just as you were blending the foundation down towards Steve’s neck, Bucky spoke up from behind you. 

“What  _ is  _ this?” He asked, sounding horrified. You turned to see him holding up your eyelash curler, staring wide-eyed at it. “Is it some sort of torture device?” You burst out laughing, taking it from his hand. 

“You’re not far off,” you said with a wink, opening and closing the device in front of his face a few times. You turned your attention back to Steve, opening your blush palette and looking for a shade to compliment his skin tone. 

“I like that one,” Bucky said, pointing over your shoulder at a bubblegum pink in the bottom left corner. You raised your eyebrows, shrugging and picking up a fluffy brush, then dusted a generous amount of the powder across Steve’s nose and the tops of his cheeks. You found a similar pink in your eyeshadow palette and traded your brush out for a smaller one. 

“Eyes closed, Stevie,” you instructed, taking hold of his jaw once more. He squirmed a bit as you blended the pink over his eyelids, uttering a small ‘that feels  _ weird _ .’ “Keep ‘em closed,” you ordered, turning to search for your eyeliner. “Hold,  _ very  _ still. You hear me, mister?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, saluting with his eyes still closed. You huffed out a small laugh, then turned deadly serious. You held his jaw in a death grip and carefully, ever so carefully, drew one swooping wing over his left eyelid. Holding your breath, you readjusted your grip, and moved on to his other eye, repeating the process. Stepping back, you capped the eyeliner and admired your work. You let out a shaky breath, silently thanking whatever deities allowed you to get the wings even. 

“You can open your eyes now, Steve.” You placed your eyeliner back on the table and grabbed some mascara instead. “This one’s a bit harder. I need you to  _ keep  _ your eyes open.” 

“Why would that be har- oh,” he trailed off as you pulled the mascara wand from the bottle, eyeing it apprehensively as you stepped closer. You brought the wand to his eye and he immediately blinked. 

“Now, what did I  _ just  _ say?” 

“Sorry,” he murmured. He held his entire body rigid as you quickly swiped the mascara onto his already gorgeous eyelashes. 

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” you teased. You switched out the mascara for your eyeliner and cradled the right side of Steve’s jaw in one hand. “One last touch,” you said softly, drawing a small heart by the corner of his left eye. Stepping back, you gestured towards Steve as if showing him off and uttered a quick ‘ta-da!’ 

“Lookin’ real cute, Stevie,” Bucky laughed, though the compliment sounded genuine. Steve stared into the mirror, angling his face around to see it better. 

“Ya know what? I  _ do  _ look cute,” he stated, a hint of awe in his voice. 

“Oh, wait! I can’t believe I forgot,” you exclaimed. You grabbed a glittery pink lip gloss from the table with one hand and captured Steve’s chin with the other. “Open up.” He opened his mouth. “Not that wide.” He closed his mouth a bit and you swiped the gloss across his lips. “Perfect.” 

“Look at her, manhandling me!” Steve said to Bucky, who chuckled. 

“Hey, you’re the one who asked me to do this. Anyway,” you turned towards Bucky. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” he muttered. 

“Relax, hon,” you said gently, walking around behind him. “I’ll go easy on you. A classic 1940’s look. Timeless and pretty, just like you.” You could see the blush creeping up his neck as you gathered his hair into a ponytail and secured it with a hair tie from your wrist. 

“You’re gonna make me swoon, doll,” he said as you walked back around him.

“Yeah, right,” you muttered, focusing on matching his skin tone to a foundation. His makeup went much faster than Steve’s, with a less vibrant blush in a  _ much  _ smaller quantity, smaller eyeliner wings, and a bold red lip. He even held a brave face as you did his mascara. The trouble came when you picked up your eyelash curler. 

“Wait, you’re gonna use the torture device on me?!” 

“Calm down, Buck. It’ll only hurt if you move around,” you stated, taking his face in one hand to hold him in place. “Now, hold still, I don’t want to pinch your eyelid.” 

“Steve didn’t get the torture device,” he complained. 

“Steve’s eyelashes are thicker and longer than yours. He didn’t need it.” You got it over with quickly, not wanting to make him suffer. “Done.” You reached behind him and pulled the hair tie from his ponytail, then fluffed his hair so it fell in short waves around his face. 

“You look gorgeous, Buck,” Steve said. 

“Damn right I do,” Bucky replied, admiring his reflection in the mirror. “You’ve gotta be some kinda wizard, Y/n.” 

“If only,” you laughed. “Time for the after pictures.” You pointed your phone camera at Steve. “Alright, give me kissy lips. Good. And a wink. Nice. Now, a peace sign.” Steve held the pose as you snapped a few pictures. “Now, Bucky, you are waiting on a letter from your husband who is away at war.” He gazed wistfully into the distance, looking beautiful and tragic. “Perfect. We’re all done here.” 

“You’ll send those pictures to me?” Steve asked, helping you return all your makeup to its bag. 

“Of course,” you replied, zipping up the bag after packing everything in. 

“You wanna come get milkshakes with us?” Bucky asked suddenly. 

“Huh?” 

“I mean, if you aren’t busy. I’d hate for all your hard work to go to waste by us just wiping it all off and no one seeing it,” he elaborated, sounding unsure. 

“Um, yeah. Milkshakes sound wonderful,” you said, suddenly feeling a bit shy. The grins that split the boys’ faces were almost enough to knock you off your feet. Steve grabbed your bag to carry it for you again, and Bucky slung an arm around your shoulders and began leading you out of the classroom. 

“Great,” said Steve. “There’s this amazing little diner we go to all the time. Their milkshakes are the best in town. Maybe even in the state.” You laughed and took his hand when he offered it to you, and your little trio exited the school and piled into Steve’s car to go get the state’s best milkshakes. 


End file.
